Sunrise
by fe1
Summary: "Keinginan untuk selalu berada di sisiku adalah niat. Pendakian yang kau lakukan untuk mencapaiku adalah sebuah keberanian. Jalur turun yang sulit dan berbahaya kuanggap sebagai kesungguhanmu." / From Mt. Rinjani


Udara terasa menggigit. Angin dingin menerpa, menyeruak masuk hingga ke tulang. Aku menatap bintang-bintang yang berkelip di langit malam. Ribuan titik kecil yang bersinar, berkerubung pada suatu titik, membentuk garis memanjang. Sementara yang lainnya menyebar di langit malam yang terbentang luas. Rembulan tampak membulat sempurna tak jauh dari gugusan bintang. Lebih besar daripada yang dapat terlihat di daratan rendah.

Kulirik arloji hitam yang mengiasi pergelangan tangan kiriku. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4:22 pagi. Fajar baru akan menyingsing pada pukul lima lebih—hampir pukul enam. Kurapatkan mantel untuk menghalau dingin. Arlojiku menunjukkan suhu saat ini adalah 10 derajat celcius. Tidak lebih dingin dibanding musim dingin di Jepang pada saat pergantian tahun. Hanya saja, di sini, tanpa salju.

Tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, api unggun dinyalakan. Rupanya oleh beberapa orang pemuda yang baru saja sampai. Aku—kami semua yang berkumpul di sini pada saat ini—harus bersabar menanti fajar menyingsing.

Seorang wanita Prancis yang lebih tinggi satu kepala dariku menyodorkan segelas kecil kopi yang telah dicampur dengan bourbon. Wajahnya tampak kemerahan. Aku tersenyum kearahnya seraya menerima kopinya, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan aku cinta kamu—merci, Je t'aime.

" _Je m'appelle Myrtille—_ Namaku Myrtille," Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Myrtille yang dalam bahasa Prancis berarti anggur. Aku menjabat tangannya yang dingin.

Wanita itu tertawa sebelum mengucapkan beberapa patah kata lain dalam bahasa Prancis yang tidak kumengerti. Mungkin dia bilang 'Wah kau bisa bahasa Prancis!'. Jadi, aku ikut tertawa dan mengangguk untuk menghormatinya.

Sementara wanita itu menawarkan kopi bourbonnya pada yang lain, aku memperhatikan seorang pria Irlandia yang berada beberapa meter di depanku, menatap langit. Biar kutebak, pria itu adalah seorang fotografer yang sedang mengamati perubahan langit dengan membuat video yang nantinya akan dipercepat. Ia pasti menantikan matahari terbit lebih dari siapa pun. Pikiran ini membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

Kuikuti langkah pria itu untuk menatap langit yang mulai memudar. Hitam menjadi biru tua, lalu keunguan. Cahaya rembulan mulai meredup, seolah tertutup lapisan tak kasat mata yang direntangkan di atas langit.

Wanita Prancis itu menawarkan kopinya pada pria Irlandia itu. Aku melihat si pria mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Prancis yang membuat si wanita tersenyum malu-malu. Menggoda, eh? Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Sepertinya satu pasangan terbentuk di sini. Aku ikut tersenyum.

Lima menit menuju pukul lima, semburat oranye tipis mulai terbentuk dari balik bukit. Warna merah melatarbelakangi jajaran bukit seiring dengan semburat oranye yang semakin merangkak naik. Di ujung bukit, gumpalan berwarna kuning terbentuk. Awalnya hanya terlihat seperti persegi panjang. Tapi selanjutnya siapa pun akan menyadari bahwa itulah sinar awal sang mentari yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Warna merah merambat naik ke atas, mengalahkan biru tua dan biru keunguan yang menghiasi hampir seluruh langit dalam permainan waktu.

Sinar-sinar kuning terang yang membentuk garis horizontal itu perlahan membentuk dirinya menjadi lingkaran yang bercahaya. Detik yang berlalu menjadikannya semakin terang. Sebuah bola pijar berwarna kuning terbentuk. Menampakkan dirinya dengan malu-malu ke langit, sementara setengah tubuhnya tertutup jajaran tebing.

Pukul lima lewat empat puluh delapan menit. Bola kuning itu menampakkan dirinya tepat di atas bukit.

Kuraih kamera dan mulai membuat beberapa foto seiring dengan pergerakan mentari yang semakin naik.

Fajar telah menyingsing. Pagi ini, 14 Juni. Tepat di puncak gunung Rinjani, Indonesia, di atas ketinggian 3726 mdpl.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha Itachi. Semoga ucapan selamat pagiku terdengar olehmu yang berada hampir 4.000 km dariku," sapaku dalam hati pada Itachi yang sedang berada di Korea Selatan.

Entah mengapa, aku selalu meyakini bahwa semua ucapan selamat pagiku akan sampai pada orang yang kuucapkan, karena setiap matahari terbit yang kulihat sepanjang pendakianku akan menyampaikannya. Bukankah kita selalu melihat matahari yang sama setiap harinya? Bukankah matahari akan selalu membangunkan kita seraya berucap 'selamat pagi' lewat sinarnya?

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan di Korea Selatan. Mungkin saat ini pria itu sedang tergesa-gesa sarapan pagi sebelum berangkat ke kantor cabang Uchiha Corps yang ada di Seoul. Semoga saja si keriput itu tidak terlambat.

Langit berubah warna lagi menjadi biru pudar, hampir-hampir abu-abu. Beberapa menit kemudian, biru keabu-abuan itu berganti menjadi merah muda yang sangat tipis. Gradasi warna terbentuk di langit. Biru pudar, biru keunguan, dan merah muda.

Terlalu fokus menatap matahari terbit membuatku melupakan lautan awan yang sepertinya hanya berjarak sepuluh meter di bawah kakiku. Gumpalan putih tebal itu terlihat seperti kapuk yang berada di dalam bantal, karena jika warnanya merah muda pasti akan menyerupai manisan gulali.

Puncak Rinjani dipenuhi dengan bunga edelweis. Ingatkan aku untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai untuk Itachi. Aku memang selalu membawakannya seikat edelweis dari tiap gunung yang pernah kukunjungi. Berharap kami akan abadi, seperti edelweis, bunga seribu tahun.

Matahari kini telah sepenuhnya bersinar. Menyinari seluruh bagian gunung. Dari sini aku dapat melihat gugusan pulau Bali, Sumba, dan Lombok itu sendiri.

Melangkah ke arah lain, kudapati pemandangan kaldera besar sisa letusan Rinjani. Di kejauhan, diantara lautan awan yang terlihat seperti kabut, Gunung Agung berdiri dengan angkuh.

Aku hampir saja hilang keseimbangan saat merasakan sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundakku. Hampir saja aku mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, mengingat jurang berada tepat di hadapanku. Begitu menoleh, kudapati seorang pria dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, mentari. Ini Uchiha Itachi yang katanya berada 4.000 km dari sini."

Tuhkan, kubilang juga apa, pesanku sampai, _kan_?

Eh?

Apa?

HAH?

Kalau aku tidak salah lihat dan tidak sedang berhalusinasi, pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku ini adalah Itachi. Tunggu, jangan-jangan ini adalah pengelihatan terakhirku karena terjatuh dari jurang? Tidak, _kan_? Sungguh, ini tidak nyata, _kan_? Aku tidak jatuh dari puncak, _kan_?

"Jangan kaget gitu _dong_. Aku nyata, _kok_ , sumpah! Omong-omong, naik gunung itu melelahkan, ya? Apalagi kalau naik gunungnya _ngumpet-ngumpet_ seperti ini," Itachi nyengir kuda.

"KAU!" Aku memekik kencang. Membuat beberapa pendaki lain yang kebetulan berada di dekatku menoleh bersamaan. Itachi membungkuk memohon maaf, aku yang telat menyadari perbuatanku pun ikut membungkuk. Sial, ini sungguh memalukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, setengah berbisik pada Itachi, menjaga agar nada suaraku tetap tenang.

Itachi mengangkat bahu, "Mengikutimu."

"Kau bilang kau sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Seoul. Tapi sekarang aku justru menemukanmu berdiri di sini, bersamaku. Ingin memberikan sedikit penjelasan, Uchiha?" Aku mendelik, sesungguhnya menuntut penjelasan, sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf," Itachi membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat ke arahku selama beberapa detik, "Maafkan aku. Aku mengaku berbohong. Tapi jangan marah dulu, aku hanya penasaran dengan kegiatanmu sebagai aktivis pecinta alam yang sering mendaki. Jadi aku terpaksa bohong untuk mengikutimu sampai kemari."

"Lalu siapa yang membalas pesanku dengan mencantumkan lokasi di GPS?" tanyaku menyelidik, Itachi terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku membayar mahal Sasuke untuk itu," jawabnya. Yang dimaksud 'membayar mahal Sasuke' pastilah mengirim adik bungsu Itachi—Uchiha Sasuke—yang irit bicara dan dingin itu ke Korea Selatan dan membelikan apa yang anak itu inginkan dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Dasar, perampok kecil.

"Dengan siapa kau datang kemari? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau naik ke sini?" tanyaku lagi. Aku belum puas bertanya dengannya! Sedikit rindu juga sih, berbincang seperti ini.

"Hei, satu-satu dong! Aku sendirian. Karena di Jakarta ada rekanku di salah satu proyek, jadi aku minta bantuannya untuk mengurus akomodasiku ke Lombok. Tapi dia malah membawaku ke Bali dulu sebelum ke Lombok. Lalu aku nekat langsung ke Rinjani. Di bawah, aku bertemu beberapa mahasiswa sastra Jepang yang ingin naik kemari, jadi aku ikut mereka, begitu."

Aku menahan emosi yang meluap-luap dalam diriku. Orang ini benar-benar. Itachi bodoh, bodoh! Keriput sialan! Kutarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan beberapa kali sampai emosiku mereda.

"Jangan—"

"Apa?"

"Jangan ulangi lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Sialan! Kau masih saja bertanya kenapa? Tentu saja aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu! Ini bukan duniamu. Kapan terakhir kali kau mendaki? Pasti saat kuliah dulu, _kan_? Kumohon, jangan seperti ini lagi," Aku hampir saja berteriak untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini gara-gara pria sialan ini. Tapi alih-alih teriakan yang keluar, aku justru mendapati air mata mengalir keluar dari mataku.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," ucapnya. Kemudian Itachi maju untuk memelukku. Sedikit terisak bercampur malu karena para pendaki pasti menjadikan kami tontonan gratis. Aku meringis, ini pasti terlihat seperti opera sabun.

Segera kulepaskan pelukan Itachi saat mendengar beberapa siulan dan kata-kata seperti 'kawaii', 'wah', dan 'cie'. Apa kubilang!

Sementara aku merona malu, Itachi malah tertawa dan menanggapi ucapan para pendaki dengan tawa yang menyebalkan. Terlebih para mahasiswa sastra yang datang bersamanya, Itachi malah menjawab dengan 'maaf ya aku akan turun gunung bersamanya', 'tentu saja satu tenda berdua', 'sebaiknya kalian segera mencari pacar'.

Tak ingin terlihat semakin merona, kulempar seikat edelweis yang kuambil untuk Itachi—ternyata bunga itu masih berada di tanganku sejak tadi!—dan kulempar tepat di wajahnya. Kuambil ranselku dan berjalan meninggalkan Itachi yang menyerukan kata 'Tunggu aku!' dengan lantang.

Jalan menuruni puncak merupakan trek yang cukup sulit. Berupa bebatuan dan lautan pasir yang terjal. Pendaki di sini banyak yang melewatinya dengan melakukan ski pasir. Tapi aku tidak berminat melakukan itu. Apalagi dengan Itachi di sini. _Uh_. Walaupun terlihat menyenangkan, melakukan ski pasir di sini sebenarnya amat beresiko. Perlu ekstra kehati-hatian, jika tidak, nyawa taruhannya. Itu jelas, karena kanan-kiri lautan pasir ini adalah jurang.

Kami—Itachi dan aku—adalah pendaki pertama yang turun. Tujuanku adalah pos ketiga, tempatku meninggalkan sebagian barang bawaan. Selanjutnya, aku akan melanjutkan ke danau Segara Anak yang terletak di ketinggian 1.700 mdpl. Semoga saja Itachi tidak merepotkan, jadi kami dapat sampai di sana sebelum malam.

Di pos Plawangan, penjaga—yang sepertinya telah menjadi akrab dengan Itachi entah bagaimana caranya—membantuku membuat sarapan pagi. Kami akan beristirahat di sini. Barulah pukul 11 nanti berangkat menuju Segara Anak.

Itachi sepertinya kelelahan. Setelah sarapan, ia langsung tertidur di dalam tenda. Sementara aku menyamankan posisi berbaringku dalam pelukannya. Benar-benar merindukannya. Kusadari itu sebelum terpejam dan menyelam ke alam mimpi.

Gerakan bibir Itachi di bibirku memaksaku bangun. Ia melepas pegutan sekilasnya saat melihat mataku terbuka. Sepertinya matahari telah beranjak tinggi. Aku melihat arlojiku. Pukul 10:45. Pantas saja Itachi membangunkanku.

"Kita berkemas, lalu segera turun," titahku. Itachi segera keluar dari tenda membawa ranselnya. Aku membereskan beberapa barang sebelum mengikutinya keluar. Kami melipat tenda. Ia memaksaku untuk menaruh tendaku di ranselnya. Dan sebelum kami berdebat lagi, aku mengiyakannya. Dasar pria.

Setelah berpamitan dengan beberapa pendaki yang sedang beristirahat, kami berjalan menuju Segara Anak. Targetku adalah mencapai danau sebelum malam. Jalan menuju Segara anak adalah medan yang berbahaya. Hampir seluruh jalan adalah jalur terjal yang terdiri dari pasir dan batuan, mirip dengan jalur ke puncak.

Itachi mempimpin jalan di depan. Setangguh apa pun aku sebagai wanita, Itachi adalah seorang pria yang tugasnya adalah melindungi. Hal seperti itu tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai egoisme semata, melainkan sebuah kodrat yang telah ditetapkan oleh alam. Jadi, walaupun wanita meneriakkan emansipasi di luar sana, tetap saja, beberapa hal yang menjadi tanggung jawab kaum adam tidak dapat diganggu-gugat.

Kami beberapa kali beristirahat. Mengobrol singkat sambil memakan bekal. Aku membawa beberapa jenis makanan yang dikeringkan, lebih praktis dibanding harus memasak. Itachi menceritakan kesehatan ayahnya yang turun naik, lalu ibunya yang memaksanya untuk menikah. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menjawab 'akan ada waktunya'. Kuharap Itachi akan mengerti.

Setelah jalan berpasir yang telah kami lalui tiga jam ini habis, pemandangan berubah menjadi sangat indah. Dari kejauhan, danau Segara Anak terlihat dari balik pepohonan. Walaupun begitu, kami harus melewati jalan menurun dengan rumput kekuningan yang cukup tinggi. Kali ini aku meminta izin Itachi untuk berjalan di depan. Itachi memanggul beban yang lebih berat, jadi aku ingin menuntunnya dari depan.

Satu jam berlalu. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul lima, akhirnya kami pun sampai di tepi danau. Dengan cepat, aku mendirikan tenda, sementara Itachi mengumpulkan ranting pohon untuk membuat api unggun.

Danau Segara Anak merupakan sebuah danau yang memiliki air hangat. Terletak di ketinggian 1.700 mdpl, danau ini terpapar langsung dengan panas matahari tanpa terhalangi oleh apapun. Selain itu, terdapat sumber air panas di dasar danau yang membuat airnya terasa hangat sepanjang hari. Karena belum ada pendaki lain yang datang, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dengan mengenakan kain untuk menutupi tubuhku yang hanya terbalut pakaian dalam.

Itachi yang sedang memancing menatapku dengan terkejut. Langit belum sepenuhnya gelap, dan Itachi telah menangkap tiga ekor ikan yang cukup besar untuk makan malam kami.

"Di sini airnya hangat. Aku ingin berendam sebentar. Kalau kau ingin bergabung, akan kutunggu," ujarku, tersenyum menggoda Itachi yang tidak menyadari pancingnya bergerak-gerak. Umpan apa _sih_ yang dipakainya sampai mata pancingnya disambar empat ekor ikan?

"Sial, ini ikan terakhirku. Tunggu aku!"

Aku tertawa melihat Itachi yang kewalahan menghadapi ikan terakhirnya. Setelah bersungut-sungut dan menarik pancing semampunya, ikan itu pun takluk. Itachi menusuknya dengan ranting pohon untuk persiapan ikan bakar.

Air hangat benar-benar ampuh untuk mengobati pegal-pegal. Ototku terasa kaku di beberapa bagian. Kaki, punggung—sepertinya harus kuakui—hampir seluruh tubuh. Itachi bergabung denganku kemudian. Memeluk tubuhku dari belakang.

"Apa menurutmu saat ini kita terlihat seperti adegan di sebuah film?" kata Itachi, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perutku. Dapat kurasakan kepalanya bersandar di lekukan leherku.

"Breaking Dawn, maksudmu? Ah, sayangnya kau tidak lebih tampan dari Robert Pattinson, dan kau juga bukan vampire seperti Edward Cullen," jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Jadi kau mengharapkan kekasih seorang vampire? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Aku melenguh saat Itachi menjilat dan menggigit leherku. Sial. Pasti si keriput itu sedang menyeringai kesenangan sekarang.

"Nah, _kan_ , baru begitu saja kau sudah melenguh. Kalau aku adalah vampir, kau pasti sudah berteriak," Itachi terkekeh lalu kembali menghisap beberapa bagian di leherku. Sepertinya besok aku harus memakai turtle neck.

Aku mendorongnya menjauh. Itachi terjungkir ke belakang, masuk ke dalam air. Aku menyipratinya dengan air berkali-kali sambil tertawa. Itachi balas menyipratiku. Kami bermain-main seperti anak kecil.

Semburat jingga menampakkan dirinya di langit. Senja mulai turun. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana kami menghentikan kegiatan saling menyiprati dan beralih menatap pendar-pendar keunguan di langit. Air merefleksikan pemandangan langit dalam warna gradasi hitam. Itachi berada di belakangku, memelukku dengan dekapan posesif yang cukup erat.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lirih di telingaku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Itachi lebih mengetahui perasaanku daripada aku sendiri. Ia pasti dapat merasakannya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Aku terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Menoleh, kudapati Itachi yang sedang menatapku penuh kesungguhan. Berusaha kuselami oniks hitamnya yang dalam dan aku gagal menemukan setitik keraguan di dalam sana.

Menikah ya? Tahun ini aku mendapat beberapa undangan pernikahan dari teman-temanku di Jepang. Sayangnya, tak ada yang dapat kuhadiri. Apakah ini saatnya untuk mengakhiri pendakianku di seluruh dunia? Apakah ini puncak terakhir yang dapat kuraih? Gunung api tertinggi kedua di Indonesia, Rinjani?

"Apa jika menikah denganmu aku masih boleh mendaki?" tanyaku. Itachi menatapku jenaka. Aku sendiri heran dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutku. Seharusnya, aku menanyakan 'mana cincinnya', _kan_?

Tapi Itachi mengangguk, "Tentu saja, asal aku ikut bersamamu. Aku takkan membiarkanmu menaklukkan puncak-puncak lainnya tanpa kehadiranku."

Aku hampir saja menangis terharu. Ini adalah kata-kata paling romantis yang pernah Itachi katakan padaku. Dan ini adalah pemilihan momen paling tepat yang pernah ia lakukan selama aku mengenalnya. Sial. Aku benar-benar menjadi lembek.

Karena tak sanggup berkata-kata, kuraih wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan kuraih bibirnya dalam ciuman panjang yang dalam. Itachi menekan leherku sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Kuikuti gerakan bibirnya yang mulai meminta lebih, lalu kukalungkan lenganku di lehernya. Itachi melepaskan ciuman kami saat merasakan kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis. Padahal Segara Anak begitu luas, kami yang terengah-engah kekurangan oksigen tampak sangat lucu.

"Itachi?" kupanggil namanya seperti biasa, berharap tidak ada yang berubah dari nada suaraku. Tapi kurasakan ada getaran di sana. Sepertinya aku terlalu gugup hanya untuk menyapanya.

"?"

"Ya," Dua huruf penuh makna itu akhirnya keluar dari mulutku. Itachi yang tampaknya tidak mengerti, atau pura-pura tidak mengerti, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku menghela napas, sebelum berbisik, "Aku menerimanya. Aku akan menikahimu."

Itachi tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Aku selalu jatuh cinta dengan senyumannya yang menawan itu. Detak jantungku yang terlalu kencang seakan menggedor rongga dadaku. Kalau begini caranya, aku akan mati di sini dengan hasil visum kelebihan cinta pada Itachi.

Entah semerah apa wajahku sekarang sampai-sampai Itachi memelukku dan menyandarkanku di dadanya. Ia terkekeh kecil sebelum berkata, "Melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu membuatku ingin tertawa kencang. Tapi itu pasti merusak suasana. Lebih baik begini saja, jadi kau tak perlu malu. Kumpulkan keberanianmu untuk menatapku nanti."

Kutinju pelan dadanya. Tapi tawa lolos lagi dari bibirnya. Itachi mengelus rambutku yang basah, menciumi puncak kepalaku beberapa kali sebelum mengecupnya lama.

"Aku tak membawa cincin. Kira-kira apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menggantinya mengikat lamaran ini?" gumam Itachi.

"Bagiku, kau sudah mempersembahkan Rinjani ini untukku. Keinginan untuk selalu berada di sisiku adalah niat. Pendakian yang kau lakukan untuk mencapaiku adalah sebuah keberanian. Jalur turun yang sulit dan berbahaya tadi kuanggap sebagai kesungguhanmu. Dan di sini, di danau ini, usahamu terbayar dengan hadiah tak terlupakan, pemandangan indah, senja yang damai, dan sebuah jawaban yang kau tunggu."

"Terima kasih. Kujamin ini bukan pendakian terakhir kita," katanya sebelum mengecup dahiku. Mataku terpejam, menikmati sentuhan bibirnya di dahiku. Membawaku dalam suasanya yang menentramkan.

Itachi dan aku menatap sekawanan burung yang melintas di atas Segara Anak. Mentari mulai beranjak turun ke peraduannya. Langit bagaikan kanvas dengan beraneka warna tergores di sana. Putih, merah muda, merah, ungu, dan biru. Angin berhembus turun dari puncak gunung.

Kami keluar dari danau, mengeringkan diri, dan berganti pakaian. Bersiap untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan menunggu pendaki lain yang mungkin datang. Sebenarnya aku mengharapkan tidak ada pendaki yang akan datang sebelum besok. Jadi, kami hanya akan menghabiskan malam ini berdua.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap. Siang telah berganti malam. Sang rembulan bertengger dengan gagahnya di atas sana, ditemani bintang-bintang yang perlahan muncul. Itachi dan aku menikmati makan malam kami. Nasi dan ikan bakar dengan bumbu manis. Ia terus-terusan menggodaku dengan gombalannya dan aku merona dibuatnya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat dalam hal bertahan hidup di alam liar. Tapi kau pasti lebih hebat dalam mempertahankan hubungan kita, rumah tangga kita, dan cinta kita."

Kulempar kepala ikan bakarku kearah Itachi, sedangkan ia hanya tertawa dengan nistanya.

Sampai selesai makan malam pun, tidak ada pendaki lain yang datang. Sepertinya mereka turun kelewat sore, jika seperti itu, kemungkinan mereka akan menginap di tengah jalan. Pria Irlandia yang kutemui tadi pagi pasti masih merekam panorama senja di puncak, jadi pasti ia tidak turun hari ini. Begitu pula dengan wanita Prancis itu, kupikir mereka tengah bersama saat ini.

Sebelumnya, ini adalah harapanku, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa terlalu malu dengan Itachi. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, tapi jujur saja, aku benar-benar canggung jika harus tidur bersamanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi padaku di sela-sela kegiatannya merapikan sisa makan malam kami. Ia mungkin menjaga agar suaranya terdengar biasa saja, tapi aku dapat mendengar sedikit nada khawatir dari sana.

"Ya, aku baik. Hanya sedikit lelah," jawabku, mengalihkan pandangan. Aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, sungguh. Hanya saja wajahku memanas hanya dengan perhatian kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang. Aku pernah mendengar soal angin kencang yang seringkali terjadi di Rinjani. Itachi menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam tenda, sepertinya reaksiku terlalu lambat untuk menyadari angin yang datang memang kencang.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng dan menjawabnya lewat sebuah senyum lemah. Angin masih berderu di luar, sepertinya akan cukup lama. Sumber cahaya di dalam tenda hanyalah sebuah senter kecil yang digantung di atap. Itachi menatapku lekat-lekat. Apakah aku salah jika menilai pandangannya menyiratkan hasrat mendalam?

Sebuah suara menyelip dari bibirnya, erangan. Lirih, tapi telingaku cukup tajam untuk mendengarnya. Ia menatap tenda dengan penuh arti, "Sebenarnya aku belum pernah mencoba dengan suasanya seperti ini," katanya, "Tapi tendanya lumayan juga."

Aku baru menyadari maksud kalimatnya saat Itachi menangkup kedua sisi wajahku. Wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku, begitu pula bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan hanya mengeluarkan napas.

Ia meminta persetujuanku. Jika aku menciumnya, kami akan berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih jauh. Tapi jika aku mundur, mungkin kami hanya akan tidur dalam diam malam ini.

Itachi menginginkannya, dan aku pun begitu. Jadi aku mengambil keputusan untuk menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Itachi menggerakkan bibirnya, membawaku terbang, dan mengepakkan sayap ilusi seirama dengan hasratnya.

Kusentuh lehernya dengan jemariku. Itachi melepas ciumannya, dan membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leherku, mencium, dan menggelitik kulitnya dengan lidah. Tangannya membuka resleting jaketku dan melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku. Bibir kami bertemu lagi, kali ini lebih dalam dan penuh hasrat, melebur bersama dalam gerakan selalu yang menuntut lebih. Itachi menyentuh kulitku, meniti tiap bagiannya dengan gerakan lembut, sesekali menggodaku dengan gerakannya yang lebih cepat dan keras. Ia membaringkanku di alas yang hangat, lalu membuka pakaiannya. Bibirnya menyentuh perut dan pinggangku, sebelum bergerak lebih rendah lagi. Aku menggeliat, mengeluarkan desahan, maupun menggumamkan namanya saat lidah dan jarinya menyapu bagian terbakar di bawah sana. Itachi menyatukan bibir kami ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang memaksa. Kedua lenganku menguncinya dengan sebuah pelukan, seiring dengan penyatuan kami, diikuti kedua kakiku yang berlaku sama. Itachi menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan irama teratur. Kususupkan jemariku ke rambutnya, meminta lebih. Kami bergerak lebih cepat, lebih dalam, lebih jauh. Tak ada logika yang dibutuhkan saat ini. Hastratku semakin memuncak, tak tertahankan, meledak-ledak seperti letusan kembang api. Itachi menyusul kemudian. Kepalanya tenggelam di ceruk leherku sembari mengatur napas. Lalu ia mengangkat kepala, menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Rasa laparnya belum terpuaskan. Aku tersenyum, Itachi mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan malam itu kuhabiskan dengan berbagi kehangatan dengannya ditengah ganasnya angin di luar sana.

Saat kubuka mata setelah penyatuan kami yang melelahkan semalam, kudapati Itachi yang sedang menatapku lembut, "Selamat pagi lagi, mau melihat sunrise di luar?" katanya.

Aku menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Mm, baiklah. Sepertinya aku juga butuh berendam air hangat lagi, otot-ototku terasa kaku. Kau mengerikan semalam."

Itachi tertawa, "Wah, sepertinya ada yang bergerak liar dengan menunggangiku semalam." Baru saja akan kulempar dia dengan senter, Itachi sudah melesat keluar dari tenda, masih dengan tawanya yang menyebalkan.

"Sebentar lagi mataharinya terbit, _lho_. Aku sudah di dalam, apa kau tak ingin bergabung denganku di sini?" seru Itachi.

Kuraih kain untuk menutupi tubuhku, keluar dari tenda, dan bergabung dengan Itachi di dalam air.

Perlahan sang mentari mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Menampakkan dirinya malu-malu dari balik bukit yang mengapit Segara Anak.

Dua sunrise dan satu sunset kuhabiskan dengan seorang pria yang akan kucintai seumur hidupku di Rinjani. Berada 4.000 km dari kampung halaman kami di Jepang. Memandang langit pagi yang sama, mentari yang sama, dan menyaksikan fajar kedua dari ketinggian berbeda.

Percayalah, karena kita selalu melihat mentari yang sama di mana pun.

"Aku mencintaimu."


End file.
